Ghostbusters Ongoing
by COMIC-BOOKER
Summary: Follow the adventures of Peter, Ray, Egon and Winston as they combat the paranormal! The series takes place two years after they fought Vigo. This will be my version of a Ghostbusters Ongoing series like the one that IDW published. I'll update it whenever I can.
1. Paranormal Amateurs

**21th of June, Brooklyn (New York)**

"I dunno man, I'm havin' second thoughts about this."

"C'mon, Jack. You've seen those Ghostbusters, fame and fortune. If _we _get into the spook business we'll be rich!"

Jack and Bill were drop-out college students who were down on their luck, and like so many they were looking for a quick fix to get rich. The Ghostbusters have been widely known and their fame spawned legions of amateur ghost hunters who tried their hand at 'busting' ghosts. Jack and Bill were no different although they knew nothing about the paranormal and with a couple of flashlights and a camera they entered a graveyard way beyond the point of midnight.

They figured that the best place to search for spirits and ghouls was at a cemetery, Gilderward Cemetery in Brooklyn to be exact. It wasn't a clear night as the skies were clouded and no stars were visible and forget about a moon shining through. They flashed their lights at headstones and occasionally read the names out loud. "Creepy place, nice headstones though," Bill said as he stopped to look at one.

"Yeah the sooner we get out of here the better, if I get eaten by some ghost I'm comin' back to haunt you," Jack said with an uneasy tone, nervously pointing his light everywhere.

"Pretty sure _ghosts _don't eat people. Now shut up and find your nuts," Bill said.

Bill was the one who carried the camera, nothing fancy just a hand-held camera. It was on nightvision. He recorded nothing special just headstones flower-covered graves, though his anxious companion came into frame several times and flashed his light at the camera. This went on for an hour and a half before finally Jack had enough and began to make his way back to the gate that they came through. "I'm gonna smoke, this is stupid," he said under his breath and walked as fast he could.

"You're a _real_ ghost hunter, Jackie. I'm stayin', I ain't leaving until I catch something on film," Bill said as he turned his back toward Jack and continued filming graves.

Once outside the cemetery, Jack calmed his nerves as he lit up a cigarette and hung with his back against the car they came with. It belonged to Bill's mother, she rarely drove anymore and gave it to Bill as a gift. Bill made his way to the back of the cemetery and out of Jack's sight, he deactivated his flashlight and began kicking against a nearby headstone in order to create a banging noise. If he couldn't find a spirit the next best thing was to pick a fight with one. He kicked the headstone and even spat on the grave itself, no one out of the ordinary was buried here. An elderly woman in fact. Martha Williams died at age 98 just last year and her soul was laid to rest at Gilderward Cemetery.

"What the _hell _is he doin'?" Jack questioned as he could hear a faint thumping noise that originated somewhere amongst the headstones. "I'm done with this crap!"

Jack held his flashlight in hand and headed back inside the cemetery although he'd rather turn back and just wait until Bill eventually showed up. He followed the noise and shined a light at each grave he passed, he wasn't going to shout because what they were doing was against the law. "Bill? What are you doin'? C'mon dude this ain't funny," Jack said as a chill ran down his spine.

The noise grew louder and he'd see Bill any second now, any second now he'd be able to grab Bill by the arm and drag him out of the cemetery. As Jack flashed his light at the source of the noise he couldn't quite grasp what he saw. It was Bill, sure it was him but that was it. What Jack saw looked like Bill but nothing more as he shined his light at his friend and saw him banging his head against a headstone as he sat on his knees in front of it.

"Billy? You...you okay there?" Jack said as he tried to overcome his panic-ish state of mind and help his buddy. He came closer to Bill and turned the head of the flashlight so it decreased in brightness, he was three steps away from his friend when suddenly Bill turned his head and looked at him. His eyes were void, completely black. His cheekbones were more prominent and his lips seemed thinner and pressed into a tight line. "Wanna get out of here?" Jack asked, not really accepting the situation.

"We are on the rise. We are Zozo," Bill said with a disemboweled voice before his blackened eyes lit up like Christmas and nearly blinded Jack.

"Bill!" Jack screamed as he covered his eyes and fell backwards. He crawled away and his fingers dug into the dirt as he crawled as fast he could. His heart wanting to jump out of his chest and the lump in his throat nearly choking him, he got to his feet and just ran for it. Like a marksman he was focused on his target and ran for the gate. He paid the car no mind as he continued to run and run, confused and scared about what he just saw.

The next morning it was business as usual at the firehouse. A call had just come in about an elementary school being haunted by what was described as a "demon dog". Ecto-1a rolled out as Egon read through Tobin's Spirit Guide and researched demonic canine entities while Ray stuffed his face with a slice of leftover pizza from the night before.

"Ray, if you smell like leftover pizza and Cujo decides that you're his next meal. I just want to say I told you so," Peter said as he tucked his arms behind his head and hung back.

"Told me what?" Ray said after he swallowed.

"To never eat before going out on a call, those spooks can smell it!"

"They can't smell anything, most of them don't even have a nose."

"Egon? Can I get a ruling on this?" Peter scoffed.

"Ghosts can't smell, they lack the required nerves and muscles. I have not tested this theory fully because no subject has ever sat still long enough for me to probe them in the facial region. Perhaps I should find a way to do so in the near future, could be fascinating," Egon replied as he turned another page.

"You guys get crazier each day," Winston sighed as he flipped on the sirens and turned a corner.

Ecto-1a pulled up in front of the Rosemary Elementary school after about a 15 minute drive, and crowds of frightened children stood outside with teachers and a few janitors comforting them. "Alright boys, let's send this puppy home," Peter said as he opened the car door and got out.

Egon and Winston immediately headed for the back of the car and swung the door open as they pulled out the gurney that carried the proton packs. Peter greeted a few kids and padded them on the head as he said, "Don't worry kids, we're gonna make the mean monster disappear."

"C'mon Pete," Ray tapped him on the shoulder as they needed to strap on their packs.

Egon and Winston were already geared-up and met with a few teachers. "What happened?" Egon said as he held his pke meter in hand.

"A huge black dog with glowing green eyes suddenly ran through my classroom and went through the wall like a...like..a..—"

"Like a ghost," Winston finished the teacher's sentence as she had visible difficulty accepting what she had seen.

Peter and Ray came up from behind the car, each carried a trap on their hip and Peter struggled with the straps of his proton pack as they were a tad too tight. All four met up and they headed up a small set of stairs on their way to the revolving doors of the school. Egon took point as he activated the pke meter and began the initial scan of the building when they entered.

"So you think Cujo's gonna play nice?" Peter said as he reached for his thrower and activated his pack.

"Not likely," Winston replied as he did the same and activated his pack.

"We haven't trapped a canine manifestation in a while, this should be _good_!" Ray said just a tad too excited.

"It's on the floor above us," Egon said as he read the readings on screen. "Class five reading."

"Class five? And I _thought _this was going to be hard," Peter joked as they headed for the stairs that led up to the second floor.


	2. Paranormal Amateurs 2

The walls in the hallway on the second floor were covered in scratches as if someone or something had run long and sharp nails across them. Traces of black slime lingered in the scratches and they radiated psychokinetic energy. "Nothing out of the ordinary, typical class five behaviour," Egon said as he scanned the scratches on the wall.

"Ol' fleabag's a scratcher," Peter remarked as he aimed his thrower at yet another classroom they passed. "Thinkin' we should've brought a bone or somethin'."

"There's an easier way to lure a dog, Peter. Here boy, c'mon," said Ray as he began to whistle loudly.

"Yeah that's real scienti—" Peter's sarcasm was interrupted by a sudden growling that seemed to emerge from both ends of the hallway.

"Head's up guys," Ray said as he firmly held his thrower and looked around.

"Reading's not clear. Activity coming from both ends of the hallway," Egon explained as he tinkered with the various switches on the pke meter.

"Quick in here," Winston said as he opened a nearby classroom and gestured the rest to follow. "I got an idea. I'm gonna need your trap, Ray."

"Sure, what's the game plan?" Ray replied as he handed Winston his trap.

"You guys draw it out and get it to follow you until it passes this classroom. I'll trap the sucker," Winston said as he held the trap in hands and aimed at the open door.

"Sounds like a plan," Peter added.

The three Ghostbusters stepped out into the hallway with their throwers at the ready while Winston waited with the trap.

"Cujo! I've got a treat for you," Peter shouted while he turned and looked at both ends of the hallway.

All of a sudden the growling noise they'd heard minutes ago started again and a black mass sprouted up from the floor. It took shape and moments later there stood a black-skinned dog with glowing green eyes. It resembled a Doberman in appearance only its body was so thin that bones and ribs were easily visible. When it growled it driveled black slime.

"Nail it!" Ray shouted and three proton streams cut across the hall.

The phantom dog sprung away and began to run across the wall, though not in the direction they wanted it to run. "Force it the other way," Egon said as he shot another stream and it made a trail of fire when it struck the wall.

The proton streams frightened it and the ghost howled as a real dog would when in pain or afraid. It jumped to the other wall and wanted to run in the opposite direction now, the right way. Peter quickly took aim and fired another stream but this one hit its mark and the entity got tied up in the stream. "Got you!" Peter yelled as he felt the thrower shake in his hands.

"Hang on Pete!" Ray said as he joined in and fired a proton stream that constricted the ghost entirely and made escaping impossible. The two streams engulfed it while the dog growled and clawed at the Ghostbusters.

"Winston, bring the trap here. They've got it," Egon calmly said as he stood aside and took readings after he clipped his thrower to his belt.

"Way ahead of you," Winston said as he came up behind Egon and rolled the trap out underneath the ghost. "Trap open!"

A cone of light shot up as Winston stepped on the trap's pedal and within seconds the ghost was sucked inside and the trap sizzled with smoke after it had been caught. "That's all folks," Peter said as he padded his thrower and nodded amused. "I just blasted Cujo's ghost. I'm in the mood for a hotdog."

Minutes later the Ghostbusters came out of the school with Winston taking point as he held the loaded trap up by its cord as smoke still blew out of it.

The teacher that Egon and Winston spoke with earlier came up to Winston with a smile and hugged him. Much to the amusement of Peter and Ray, Egon on the other hand walked on and headed for the car. After he had written up the bill for their services, Peter joined the rest at the back of the car and unstrapped his proton pack.

"Winston you _dog_! Getting the _cute teacher _to hug you after you've trapped a ghost. Nice move," Peter said as he swung his arm around Winston's neck and chuckled. "I'm buyin' you a hotdog!"

Several hours later the four Ghostbusters were at it again as Egon and Ray were chasing down a ghostly full-size mannequin who'd began haunting a local clothing shop. They chased it down the street in front of many people to witness. "We almost got it!" Ray exclaimed as he fired another stream.

"Define the term "_got it_" Raymond," Egon replied under his breath as he shot a proton stream as well though both streams missed.

_{Egon, Ray? You guys capture that spook already?} _Peter's voice said through the radios that hung on the right strap of their packs.

"Negative. The entity is still at large," Egon replied.

_{Well we caught ours, need any help over there?}_ Peter said.

The moment Peter spoke again was the moment Ray fired another stream and this time it was a full-on hit. The phantom mannequin struggled against the proton stream and Ray was able to hold the thrower with one hand while firing. "We're good on this end!" Ray replied as he pressed the communication switch on his radio whilst he kept the ghost contained.

Egon rolled out the trap and around them a crowd had formed and they began to applaud as the ghost got sucked down inside the trap and finally had been caught. Egon attached his thrower to his belt and picked up the loaded trap. "Two calls. Adding the latest two makes a total of three calls before noon. Fascinating," he said as he stared at the smoking trap.

"30 minutes until noon. I say we've had a _very _lucrative morning," Ray commented as he looked at his watch and deactivated his pack. "Let's head back to the car."

About an hour later they met up at the firehouse and discussed the busy morning they've had.

"Three calls in one morning. I say we've done enough for the day," Peter said as he leaned back in his chair with his jumpsuit half zipped down.

"Odd coincidence or massive paranormal event on the rise?" Winston asked as he took a drink from his bottle of water.

"Three calls is nothing out of the ordinary," Egon said as he cleaned his glasses. "But all three do have one thing in common. Each haunting began today. The school, the clothing shop and the park. Each haunting was reported to have suddenly started today."

"Yeah that is strange," Ray added.

"Alright I've hung around with you _geeks _long enough for today. See you guys later," Peter said as he stood up and began to unzip his jumpsuit further while he walked.

"Who you callin' geek?" Winston said with an eyebrow raised.

"Where you headed pete?" Ray asked.

"Got me a date," Peter replied as he headed for the sleeping quarters.

"With who?" Winston asked curiously.

"Walter Peck," Peter answered with a sigh.

"Peck!?" all three said simultaneously.

Janine meanwhile sat downstairs at her desk as she received yet another call though this one she couldn't quite make out.

"Hello Ghostbusters, you got 'em we trap 'em," she said as she chewed on a piece of cherry gum. "Excuse me what? Could you repeat that? Hello?" The call ended and she held the phone in front of her as she stared at it somewhat confused. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up as she went to fix herself a cup of coffee. "Weirdo."

Peter came back out again fully dressed in a formal attire, he wore a black suit and tie but his face showed stormy clouds and thunder. The other three Ghostbusters stared confused and waited until he explained his shocking revelation. "Yo, Pete. You really meeting Peck?" Winston asked.

"Sadly so. Mayor's called me about a deal the city wants to make with us. Something about the damages we cause, and they want Peck to be involved. I'm goin' down there to see if I can wiggle us a good paycheck," Peter said as he rubbed his hands together at the thought of more money. "See you guys later. Oh and Ray? I'm borrowing your car again like I did this morning."

"Would it make a difference if I objected?" Ray said, almost shouted.

"Not at all!" Peter replied as he headed down the stairs.


End file.
